Terms OF Forgiveness
by DemoniC FalloN
Summary: Lara Croft has a back grond and history, however Alex doesnt. This is a story about Alex not about Lara, but she will show up often because she is an important part of his past present and future ......


A/N: This is a story not about Lara but about Alex.Lady Lara Croft has a background and a certain attitude refinement, Alex doesn't. There WILL be Lara confrontations, for the simple fact that she is a part of his past present and future. This fic will be written in smidges and you must be very careful and pay attention to when I skip forwards OR backwards in time. It all sounds confusing and it probably is, but just bare with me I am new at this. So here goes the life, last will and testament of Mr. Alexander Ethan West  
  
Terms OF Forgiveness  
  
Chapter One: 1988 Jungles of Tibet  
  
Alex West walked through the dense Tibetan humidity.  
  
Sweat poured down the nineteen year olds face, stinging his cloudy blue eyes. The helicopter that had jus dropped him off was now mounting back to the sky. The wind kicked up from the giant double propellers, making his scraggily blonde hair flicker like the flame of a candle.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the sun he tried to make out a dark figure on the edge of the clearing.  
  
"West!" it called arms waving wildly. Alex smiled and walked heavily over to it, his bag heavy and intruding.  
  
"Hey how was you're flight?" the man had dark brown hair slicked back out of his face, and shook Alex's hand.  
  
"The flight attendants were not very cheery," Alex laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Well Navy seals usually don't glow with friendliness, come on I'll show you you're home for the next month." The man smiled and led Alex through the forest.  
  
The encampment was on the outskirts of a small rice farming community.  
  
"West, this is Luis, Smith And Gray, our specialists.. Where the hell is Croft at?" The man looked around.  
  
"Carver, Croft is probably playing in the mud again," Luis a large black man about 6'6 laughed heartily.  
  
"Luis ammunition, I fill the guns," Luis smiled and shook Alex's hand. Alex shook the other two men's hands that introduce them selves as, communication, and electronics experts.  
  
They were the best in the field and Alex had heard many good things about them. Carver had left in search of the parties missing specialist, leaving Alex with his team members.  
  
"So where's this tomb raider I've heard so much about?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"You haven't met Croft yet?" Luis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope, Croft sounds oftly familiar, I just heard you had the best thief of all time, id like to judge the fellow for myself," Alex smirked.  
  
"Well HE is one of a kind," Luis laughed.  
  
Alex went to ask what exactly he meant but heard his name.  
  
"West! get over here and give us a hand!" Carver called out.  
  
Alex walked over to a large mud puddle where Carver was pushing at an ox that was stuck in knee-deep mud. Alex hopped in and pushed the beast, with all of his strength. The animal grunted angrily and struggled free from the mud.  
  
"Damn it!" Alex heard someone swear. He looked over at the shape that was in the mud and offered to help it up. Standing up Alex beheld a sight he was unprepared for.  
  
A young woman stood in front of him. Her dark hair was pulled out of her face in a braid, which was soiled by dirt and mud. Sweat beaded across her forehead, dripping into her steely, and intriguing blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks," her voice was softly accented, but still full of a surge of power and strength.  
  
"Alex, Alex West," Alex stuck his hand out to shake her hand.  
  
" Lara Croft, pleasure." Lara rejected it and turned away wiping off her muddy hands.  
  
"Wait a second, but you are a woman." Alex raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lara tied the ox to a hitching post, "My, you are observant," Lara rolled her eyes, thinking here we go again.  
  
'I remember where I heard that name before, Lady Lara Croft, of Wales," Alex nodded.  
  
"I suppose that is what they call me," Lara said boredly walking to a wash tent.  
  
"Along way from home aren't we?" Alex washed his hands next to her.  
  
"I try to be as far from London as often as possible," Lara washed her face revealing still a tan coloring that Alex guessed was her skin, a light copper.  
  
"You barely look old enough to be out of high school," Alex laughed still captivated by her. Without all the mud she was VERY attractive, but she obviously had an attitude malfunction.  
  
"I'm not in high school any more!" Lara snapped walking out of the tent. Alex was ashamed for making her angry, and went to follow her to apologize. Carver stepped in front of him.  
  
"Come on West, Ill show you to your cot," Carver smiled noticing that Alex had taken interest in Lara like the rest of mankind.  
  
"Yah, alright." Alex watched Lara disappear, and sighed following Carver back to the sleeping tent.  
  
Cots lined the walls, most of them filled with belongings. All kept tidy that of a manor of a small army; of course that was what they were.  
  
"Does Lara sleep in here with all the men too?" Alex looked around trying to find something pink or partially feminine, but couldn't.  
  
"Yeah," Carver pointed to a cot, isolated on the small side of the tent, only one other cot by it and it was empty.  
  
"What does she snore? " Alex noticed its isolation.  
  
"Croft has people problems, but is damn good at what she does," Carver smiled.  
  
"I'll believe THAT when I see it," Alex set his bag on the empty cot next to hers.  
  
"You know every guy here has chosen that cot, even me, but don't worry you'll move I guarantee it," Carver laughed.  
  
"You have a big mouth Carver," Lara stood behind Carver, a frown on her face. Chase stopped his foolish grin, and watched Lara walk to her cot.  
  
"But you are right," Lara shot Alex a dirty look.  
  
"I'll take my chances" Alex smirked boldly.  
  
'West you are brave or just have a death wish," Carver smiled.  
  
"Chase, shut the hell up, or I'll give you a death sentence," Lara grabbed a large kaytana and slid it in her belt. When she walked past him she raised an eyebrow coldly.  
  
"Counting on it doll," Carver smiled.  
  
"I am you're nothing," Lara smirked, as she walked out the door.  
  
Alex started laughing, amused by Chase's lack of a comeback.  
  
"Shut up!" Carver snapped. 


End file.
